Tye Longshadow
Tye Longshadow is a liberated Reach abductee, and the best friend of Jaime Reyes. Personality Physical appearance Tye is a teenage Mescalero Apache boy with long black hair and brown eyes. His attire consists of an orange headband on his head, tags around his neck, black pants and red sneakers. He also wears an orange jumper covered by a brown hooded shirt, an orange hankerchief around his right leg and a black wristband around his left wrist with metal studs on it. History 2011-2015 Tye lived in El Paso with his mother, Shelly, and her boyfriend Maurice Bodaway. He did not like Maurice, and the two would have aggressive altercations. He threatened to run away from home several times, and had occasionally done so, but would soon return. 2016 Tye knew for sure this time that he would run off. He planned to take the bus to Houston, and called his friend Jaime, to inform him. Jaime tried to get him to reconsider, asking for Tye's promise to meet him at the statue of Cochise near the bus depot. Tye refused to promise but then reluctantly started toward the statue. He was immediately abducted. He dropped his skateboard, which rolled out of sight. Tye was sedated and flown to Bialya, where Queen Bee gathered strays and runaways for the Partner. He was part of a shipment that arrived after the Team had already departed. Tye's pod was kept aboard the Manta-Sub, and readied for transport to the Partner. For a little under a week, Tye was experimented upon in the Reach base in the western Pacific. They wanted to see if his Meta-Gene could be triggered. When the Team infiltrated the base, Robin, Batgirl and Bumblebee liberated the kids and brought them back to the Bio-Ship. Tye made it safely aboard the ship, but several heroes and one abductee were trapped on the ship, delaying their escape. They eventually managed to get all their people aboard, and set off. The abducted teens and Team members were brought to STAR Labs, where they were being debriefed by Black Canary. After Tye finished his session, Blue Beetle addressed him by name, but quickly changed it because the Scarab informed him Tye didn't know he was Blue Beetle. Tye appeared annoyed with Beetle. Powers and abilities * Astral form projection: As a result of the Reach's experimentation, Tye's Meta-Gene was triggered. His gene allows him to create a translucent orange astral form in the shape of his body, of varying size. He can only create this while asleep, calmed down or focused. *'Super strength:' When in his astral form, Tye's strength is enhanced to superhuman levels.This allows Tye to tear roofs off buildings, punch through walls, lift ground as well as break through rock. Weaknesses If Tye's astral form is harmed or penetrated in any way, he experiences pain and the form dissolves. Appearances Background in other media * Tye Longshadow's physical appearance, ethnic background, and surname allude to Apache Chief, a character in Super Friends, and the Justice League Unlimited character Long Shadow, who was based on Apache Chief. Long Shadow was voiced by Gregg Rainwater, who also voices Tye. Reference Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength